halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Facción Covenant de Merg Vol
Esta Facción Remanente fue uno de los varios grupos del antiguo Covenant, que continuó adorando a los Forerunner y siguió oponiéndose al Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas a raíz de la Guerra Humano-Covenant, el Gran Cisma y la desaparición de los San 'Shyuum. El grupo fue liderado por el Sangheili Zealot Merg Vol. Historia Draetheus V En 2554 la facción atacó el planeta, y X50, su luna, y luchó contra el UNSC por las reliquias Forerunner allí presentes, liderados por Merg Vol. Los SPARTAN-IVs Sarah Palmer y Edward Davis participaron en la campaña. El UNSC tuvo éxito en alertar al planeta del ataque del Remanente, logrando iniciar la evacuación. Al principio de la batalla, la facción rápidamente tomó el control de la luna del planeta. Más adelante en la batalla, Merg Vol descubrió el verdadero propósito de la luna de Draetheus V: era un dispositivo Forerunner que se utilizó para construir o destruir planetas. Las fuerzas del Covenant activaron el arma principal de X50. Dirigido hacia el planeta, el rayo comenzó a desintegrar Draetheus V, desestabilizándolo. Placas enormes de roca flotaban lentamente lejos de la superficie del planeta y tanto el UNSC como el Covenant estaban luchando para conseguir salvarse; el UNSC continuaba evacuando el planeta. El Covenant siguió atacando Draetheus V y el UNSC rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el planeta estaba mal preparado para una evacuación completa. No habían suficientes transportes para que todos pudieran dejar Draetheus V. Sin embargo, el UNSC allanó una zona de aterrizaje del Covenant y robó numerosas naves del Covenant. Con la ayuda de la Spartan Sarah Palmer, 23 naves del Covenant transportaron civiles y salieron del planeta. Mientras defendía la luna, el Spartan Edward Davis fue asesinado por abrumadoras fuerzas Sangheili. La Spartan Palmer llegó a X50 y finalmente asesinó a Merg Vol en el centro de control y saboteó el dispositivo, deteniendo el proceso de desmantelamiento del planeta. Poco después de la batalla, el UNSC descubrió una transmisión estática de baja frecuencia proveniente de X50. Palmer y fuerzas del UNSC regresaron a la luna para investigar. Sin embargo, el UNSC se enteró que las fuerzas del Covenant permanecieron en el lugar. Después de luchar contra numerosos soldados del Covenant, Palmer descubrió que el mensaje lo había originado el Spartan Davis, momentos antes de su muerte. Ella apagó el dispositivo con el fin de permitir que su amigo descansara pacíficamente. Disolución Después de la Batalla de Draetheus V y la muerte de Merg Vol, se disolvió su facción. Uno de sus miembros supervivientes, Parg Vol, se unió a la Facción Covenant de Jul 'Mdama, liderada por Jul 'Mdama. Estructura Militar Al igual que en el antiguo Covenant, los Sangheili sirvieron como la casta militar de liderazgo de este grupo. Los Unggoy igualmente continuaron sirviendo como carne de cañón. Los Kig-Yar se desplegaron como francotiradores e infantería ligera. A diferencia de la Facción Covenant de Jul 'Mdama, este grupo también empleó a los Jiralhanae y Yanme'e en su infantería. El grupo también tenía Mgalekgolo, aunque no está claro si esto era así. Rangos *Sangheili **Sangheili Menor **Sangheili Mayor **Sangheili Stealth **Sangheili Ranger **Sangheili Maestro de Campo **Sangheili Zealot *Unggoy **Unggoy Menor **Unggoy Mayor *Kig-Yar **Kig-Yar Menor *Yanme'e **Yanme'e Menor *Jiralhanae **Jiralhanae Jumper **Jiralhanae Cacique Individuos Notables *Merg Vol: Líder religioso y militar de la facción; muerto durante la Batalla de Draetheus V. *Parg Vol: Comandante de las fuerzas terrestres de la facción; más tarde se convirtió en un asesino distribuidor independiente antes de unirse a la Facción Covenant de Jul 'Mdama. Recursos Militares El Covenant de Merg Vol utilizaba gran parte del mismo equipo que el Covenant original utilizó. La mayoría de los Unggoy y Kig-Yar utilizaron la Pistola de Energía Dirigida Tipo-25, mientras que el personal Sangheili estuvo normalmente armado con el Rifle de Energía Dirigida Tipo-51. Los miembros de más alto rango del grupo utilizaban el Lanzador de Municiones Guiadas Tipo-33 y el Rifle de Aplicación Especial Tipo-52. Los Jiralhanae dentro de la facción utilizaban regularmente Lanzador de Granadas Tipo-25 y el Martillo de Energía. El Vehículo Rápido de Asalto Tipo-32 y Tanque de Asalto Tipo-26 formaban la mayoría de los vehículos en tierra de la facción con Wraith Antiaéreo sirviendo como artillería antiaérea. La facción también hizo uso de los Tyrant y Mega Torretas. Al igual que el Covenant original, utilizó el Vehículo Aéreo de Soporte Terrestre Tipo-26. Tanto Transporte de Tropas Tipo-25 como Transporte de Tropas Tipo-52 fueron utilizados como transportes de tropas y con al menos un Phantom Espacial siendo utilizado como transporte personal de Parg Vol. La flota de la facción estaba compuesta por al menos cuatro Carguero de Asalto Clase-CAS y cinco Crucero de Batalla Clase-CCS. La mayoría de los miembros del Covenant de Merg Vol (independientemente de la especie) llevaban la misma armadura que se vio durante la Guerra Humano-Covenant. Sin embargo, el mismo Vol llevaba una variante del Arnés de Combate de los Zealots, que están presentes en la Facción Covenant Jul 'Mdama. Lista de Apariciones *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' Galería Hsp18.png|Merg Vol activando X50 Edward Davis HSA.png|El Spartan Edward Davis rodeado por las fuerzas de Vol The Mirror Mantle Counter-Assault.png|Un Phantom escoltado por Banshees sobre X50 Live to Fight.png|Wraiths avanzando sobre Centro de Investigación Alfa HSA Hunt for the Sangheli Command.png|Unggoy operando una Torreta Shade en Draetheus V HSA Battle for Epsilon Expanse.png|Un Sangheili y una Mega Torreta en Draetheus V Assault on the Supply Lines.png|Un Wraith Anti-Aéreo defendiendo las líneas de suministros Defense of the Enemies' Airbase.png|Spirits sobre Draetheus V Infiltration of the Cult Leader's Base.png|Cañones Anti-Aéreos Tyrant defendiendo la base de Merg Vol Superstructure Assault.png|Kig-Yar defendiendo la Cisterna Categoría:Facciones Categoría:Halo: Spartan Assault